A Marked Man
by FlossPyromaniac
Summary: Cedric keeps staring at Harry, and it leads to all kinds of fun... SLASH HC and set during GoF. A Scarplay challenge by Laureltx.


**Title: **A Marked Man

**Author: **FlossPyromaniac

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **For Laureltx's scarplay challenge... SLASH and SCAR FETISH warning... Unbeta'd - Beware! No flames, but reviews very welcome

**Disclaimer:** There isn't really much plot, so I own nothing at all, JK does.

**A Marked man**

Harry Potter had caught Cedric staring at him far too many times in the last few weeks. The other boy's eyes firmly fixed on his forehead. On his scar.

Harry sighed, he had thought Cedric was different, that he could like Harry for being himself, but he was as focused on the Boy-Who-Lived as everyone else. Ron and Hermione both thought it was Cho he was staring at, and he knew it should be, but something had drew him to the other Champion.

Harry stood whilst the other students passed through the corridor and saw Cedric break away from his friends and come towards him. Harry fought to retain his fairly even expression whilst inwardly cheering.

'Have you had any luck with that egg, Harry?'

Harry had to register that Cedric had actually said something as that voice slid around him.

'No, it just wails at me.'

Cedric gave him a smile that almost resembled the smirk he had seen on Malfoy's face so many times.

'Meet me in the prefects bathroom tonight. The password is 'Pine Fresh'. I can…help you then.'

With that parting comment and the odd smirk Cedric moved away, his eyes fixed on Harry's forehead. Wonderful. Now he was getting help from the other Champions because he was the bloody Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Roll-Over-And-Die. Harry sighed and moved off to Transfiguration. He would tell Cedric tonight that he didn't want his help, his pity. That he didn't deserve it. Cedric should just leave him alone. He definitely would if he found out what Harry was thinking about him.

----------/

Later that night Harry was making his way slowly down to the prefect's bathroom, dreading the encounter. He liked being able to talk to Cedric, and when he found out that Harry wasn't the Golden Boy he was supposed to be, he would stop talking to him. He sighed. It was for the best. It was! It had to be…

Harry reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered and continued on until he found the right door. He took a deep breath and whisper 'Pine Fresh'.

Cedric was already in the room, waiting for him and looked up in confusion as the door opened and nobody appeared. His eyes widened as Harry pulled off the cloak, and flicked up to Harry's scar as always.

'Cedric, I want to thank you for the offer to help, but you don't have to do it just because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived.'

Cedric blinked.

'What?'

'My scar, you…you're always looking at it. The one I got from Voldemort.'

The one that ruined my life, Harry thought inwardly.

Cedric, of all things, started to go a little red. He looked at the ground, seemingly debating something with himself and then looked back up at Harry.

'It's not that. I don't care about the whole boy-Who-Lived thing. It's…'

Harry was by now really, really confused. There was also a little voice in the back of his head that was telling him this could be a very good thing.

'It's your scar.'

Harry jaw dropped so far he swore he had managed to dislocate it.

'My **scar**!'

'I-I just don't know what it is. Every time I see you I want to touch it, kiss it, run my tongue over it…'

Harry shivered. Why did that sound so good?

'I'm sorry, I know you must be horrified, I mean, I'm a guy and I'm obsessed with your scar and…'

Cedric was forced to stop there by a rather over-eager Harry attached to his mouth. Cedric mouth opened in surprise, and Harry recognising his advantage slid his tongue in. Cedric had apparently worked out that Harry liked him too and their tongues dueled fiercely until Cedric pulled away. Harry fought very hard not to whimper at the loss of that mouth.

Cedric lifted his hand towards Harry's forehead.

'May I?' He whispered.

Harry could only nod as Cedric's fingers slid onto his scar, moving across is slowly. Harry was beginning to wonder why had had never realised his scar could feel like that. Cedric pressed a soft kiss to the mark and then his tongue snaked across the lightning bolt and Harry moaned aloud. He was fighting very hard not to come there and then. They kissed languidly for who knew how much longer, until Moaning Myrtle informed them it was time to go. Harry tried not to wonder if she'd been watching the whole time.

Every time after that, when Harry caught Cedric staring at his scar, all he would do was smile and wait for the evening.

The End.

**A/N:** For laureltx's Scarplay challenge... I apologise for the lack of smut, but I didn't feel like deflowering 14-year-old Harry today thank you very much. Fill in your own smut at a later and more legal date.Destiny update very soon I promise...Comments are very welcome!

Floss


End file.
